Getting to know you
by heyliz38
Summary: When a tragedy occurs, Casey and Derek find themselves getting along and sharing happy and painful memories. But as they become closer, what will they realize? eventual dasey!Chapter 3 up now!
1. Chapter 1

ok, this is my first fic so plz be nice if you review :) oh and it might be a while before I update this because i'm still kinda working on it. but dont worry, i wont have you waiting for long! anyway, i hope you enjoy this!!

"Breakfast is ready!" Nora yelled, she was satisfied that she could get the pancakes done on time before the kids left to school. Seeing as how no one responded, she excitedly yelled, "I made pancakes!"

In less than three seconds, Nora could hear Marty jumping down the stairs, pretending to be a rabbit, Edwin and Lizzie discussing their new project, and of course Casey and Derek, wrestling down the stairs over their latest fight.

"Come on!" Nora said in an angry tone, "Could we just go one morning without your fighting routine!"

"Only when Derek stops being a jerk!" Casey replied, satisfied she was the one who won their wrestling match that morning.

"And Casey stops being a control freak, not to mention a brat." Derek added, taking a seat across from Casey, and pouring himself some milk.

"Come on you guys, just stop the fighting for five seconds, look at the example you're setting for your younger siblings" Nora pleaded in a sweet voice. While Lizzie, Edwin, and Marty sarcastically shook their heads in disappointment towards Derek and Casey, who both rolled their eyes in response.

"Gooood moorninng eeveryyoone!" George enthusiastically sang, as he was coming down the stairs. "Ooo, pancakes!" he said happily, taking a little piece from Marty's plate.

"Hey!" Marty innocently yelled, and Nora, looking at him shook her head. "Again George? Here's your own plate." She smiled and gently put it in front of him just as the phone rang. "I'll get it!" she said, and left the room.

"Der-ek!" Casey yelled as syrup landed on her blouse.

"What, I didn't do anything!" Derek said, a smirk appeared in his face, and a grin made its way to it too.

" Oh yea, the syrup just poured itself on my blouse!" Casey yelled, as she frantically looked around for napkins, but saw none.

"Where are the napkins?!?!" she said in the same annoyed voice she always has when Derek bothers her.

"It was Smerek's turn to set the table, …. oops! I guess he forgot!" Marty giggled, looking at her older brother.

"Agghh!" Casey yelled as she left the room, and went into the kitchen looking for napkins.

Edwin burped, and Lizzie made a disgusting face as she said "Eww! You're soo gross!!"

"Yep, apparently that's what attracts the ladies now-a-days" Edwin said arrogantly, taking pride in his grossness.

"How would _you_ know?" Lizzie asked, waiting to hear her stepsibling's response.

"Because, I hear this really hot girl from school has a crush on me" he responded, and made his 'cool' face.

"Nice going Ed" Derek proudly cheered his brother as they both exchanged a high five.

Then Marty gasped and started singing "Edwin has a girlfriend! Edwin has a girlfriend!" and innocently burst into laughter.

"Ooo, what's her name?" George anxiously asked, but before Ed could answer, Lizzie interrupted. "George, are you driving us to school? We need to hurry, because we only got 15 minutes left."

" No, I have a conference, Nora will take you to school" he said to both pre-teens.

After looking at his watch he yelled, "Nora, are you still on the phone?, The kids need to get to school on time…they can't afford to be late" he glared at Lizzie and Edwin as he said "..again…" He heard no reply from Nora, so he left the room and went into the kitchen.

" Hey that was your fault, " Lizzie said defensively to Edwin, "nah, you took way too long fixing your hair" he replied, and then they too, with Marty following behind them, went to join everyone in the kitchen.

Then Derek got up from his chair, and started getting his stuff together. "Klutzilla, come on, we have to go now!"

And as he went into the kitchen to get Casey, he noticed something was wrong. Everyone was serious, Casey and Lizzie were crying; and George had a concerned look in his face as he hugged Nora. Even Edwin and Marty seemed to look solemnly at Lizzie and Casey. Just when Derek was about to ask what was going on, Casey lifted her gaze from the floor, went upstairs crying and shut herself in her room. After a few moments, Lizzie did the same, and the room was filled with silence. Leaving a confused Derek standing in the middle of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for not updating in like weeks, or months? Major changes happened in my life and I also had horrible, horrible writer's block !! anyway I hope you forgive me! (pretty please with a cherry on top??) ok, for those of you who are about to read this chapter, few things you may wanna know: some parts of this story are going to be a little dramatic, im a drama queen so I couldn't resist to put the drama right in! but don't worry, it won't get out of hand, hopefully. and for those of you wondering, yes this is going to be a dasey, it says so in the summary but for those of you who missed it, there you go. Eventual dasey though! so no, Casey and Derek are not going to be passionately making out on the next chapter! Sorry if I caused any disappointments, but dasey will happen later on. oh and the characters might be out of character, but that's because someone just died. anyways, I'll just stop talking now and let you read, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: isn't it obvious? (if it isn't….um, just tell me..I guess)**

A week had passed since it happened, and the house was still silent. George and Nora spent most of their time talking in the basement; Casey and Lizzie spent pretty much their whole day in Casey's bedroom, just keeping each other company. And Edwin and Marti spent their time mostly watching tv. The only one in the family who was carrying on with life as if nothing had happened was Derek. Well, why shouldn't he? The death of Casey's dad didn't affect him whatsoever. Although, he did feel sorry for the MacDonald family, but for some weird reason he felt more sorry for Casey, maybe because the last thing he said to her before knowing about her dad's death had been an insult. He'd called her Klutzilla before going into the kitchen and finding out what had happened, after Casey had run upstairs crying and locked herself in her room, apparently forever.

But why would he feel guilty about calling her Klutzilla? It was like calling her Casey, only she'd respond with a mean glare and a roll of eyes. Derek felt the need to talk to her, but he didn't know how she would take it. They hadn't spoken to each other in days, and what if Casey would just yell at him for trying to help? She'd been pretty moody lately, (well duh) and Derek didn't know how to react if he got yelled at for a different reason than the usual. But he decided, anyway, to talk to her before the day ended.

XXXXXXX

After staring at the ceiling of Casey's room, for what seemed like years, Lizzie finally broke the silence. "What time is it?"

"It's seven pm" Casey answered her little sister, glancing at her clock.

They both sighed as they continued to stare at the ceiling. Neither of them had gone to school for seven days, and all they had done was stare at the ceiling and barely get out of the room, just to go to the bathroom or grab something to eat.

They were both lying on Casey's bed, not saying a word, until Lizzie surprisingly had words come out of her mouth. "I barely knew him."

"Well, I didn't know him any better than you did." Casey said, sounding a bit angry.

"Do you think he loved us?" Lizzie curiously asked.

"Of course he did, he might have not been with us 24/7, but I'm sure he did" Casey reassured her sister, despite doubting it herself.

"Do you miss him?" Lizzie asked slowly, not really sure of what her sister's answer might be.

"I don't know" Casey said, turning to look at her sister. "I mean I'm not happy he's dead, but let's face it, we barely spoke to the man" "Although…" Casey's voice trailed off, a tear falling gently down her cheek.

"What?" Lizzie asked her, coming closer to her sister and grabbing her hand.

"It's just…whenever I think of dad, I think of all the good times we had… when mom was still married to him."

"I know, it's too bad he just forgot about us when they got the divorce." Lizzie sounded really angry, and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Liz, are you-" But Casey was cut off as a soft knock was heard on the door.

"Come in" She said, and both girls stood up to hug their mother.

"Are you girls ready?" Nora asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah" they both said.

XXXXXXX

The family, all dressed in black, hopped into the minivan, and took off to the church, where the funeral would be taking place.

Casey was staring out the window, while sitting between Edwin and Derek, and behind them, Lizzie and Marti were sitting beside each other. Derek's mouth opened, he wanted to say something, but no words came out and he decided it was still very soon to talk.

As they arrived to the church, Derek noticed that Casey was wiping her tears off with her hands, avoiding eye contact with him. She had always been embarrassed to be seen crying. He couldn't do much so he just took a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to her. He decided to carry several tissues with him because he knew that sadly, Casey would be crying a lot, and when you lose someone you cry, and don't really think about carrying tissues. Casey managed a half grin and dried her tears with the tissue.

Once inside the church, the family took a seat on the first row, right in front of the altar. Casey was staring at the floor, she couldn't bring herself to look up and see her father in that long black box, in which all the dead live eternity in. Derek noticed and slowly reached out for her hand, but before he could touch her, Casey's name was called and she carefully got up and walked towards the podium placed beside the coffin.

Casey took a few moments to get her thoughts together before speaking into the microphone.

"Um, as you all know," she began her speech, her voice shaking slightly, "Michael was my father…" (A/N I totally forgot the guy's name, please tell me if you know)

"He was, um, kind and funny..." she trailed off as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"When I was little, he was my best friend, but, um …when my parents got the divorce we got distant…" Casey's eyes were now filled with tears, and even though she tried hard to keep them from coming out, she failed.

"…and we barely spent any time together, so..um.." Casey was crying, not so much from sadness anymore, but from anger. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"To make a long story short, I didn't know my dad, I've only said like five words to him since I turned eight. Ok? So no, I can't just make a long speech about someone who I was apparently supposed to be close with, no matter how much begging I got" she finished and shot a mean glare at her mother before running for the doors.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it, this story will be updated by the end of tomorrow for sure!, yeah cuz I don't wanna be one of those bitchy writers who doesn't update in like years and leaves her readers hanging there and goes on with life as if nothing happened. and yes, I know I was that bitchy writer but I didn't go on with life as if nothing happened, well maybe just a little, ahem, sorry. anyways I have an idea of where this is going now so hang on please! And I know my a/ns are long, that's because I didn't update in like centuries, again sorry, I hate people who do that, or.. maybe its just because I talk too much. so yeah im just gonna let you read other stories, they're all great, have fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: a promise is a promise, although I didn't really promise anything but I said it, so here you go, chapter 3! oh and special thanks to ****lifes better blonde93 and ****RAWR-IKICKBUTT for reminding me that the father's name is Dennis and not Michael ! i'll try and remember that, and thanks, also to everyone who reviewed!! anywayz read and enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own lwd**

After Casey left, Nora quickly stood up and in a second was standing at the podium.

"Ahem, her father's death has been a very difficult step… not only for Casey, but for all of us." Nora noticed that Lizzie got up from her seat and walked towards the doors to look for Casey, and after that Nora just started rambling.

"Dennis was a wonderful, wonderful, wonderful man. He was cute and funny and sweet and funny, and he also blah blah blah ," was all Derek could hear after the first few sentences. Nora was certainly not good at public speaking and that's why she'd asked Casey to make that long speech for her. And even though Casey had refused more than five times because she didn't know her father that well, she accepted in the end.

Derek was worried about Casey, she'd never walked out of any situation like that. He wanted to go outside and comfort her, he knew it was hard to lose someone, and he didn't like to see any girl cry, even Casey, no matter how many times they fought.

He noticed Edwin was running his hand through his hair and kept glancing outside.

_Copycat_ Derek thought, he was about to point it out when Edwin stood up after spotting Lizzie and Casey crying on a bench outside, and walked towards the doors. 

After two warning looks from George, three "accidental" kicks from Marti, and six minutes of Nora's rambling, Derek got up and went outside.

Casey, Lizzie, and surprisingly Edwin were huddled together, the two girls crying, and Edwin using his shoulders to support their heads. No one noticed Derek when he first stepped outside but when Edwin looked up he gave him a half smile.

Derek returned it and walked closer, not sure of knowing what to do with himself.

The crying slowly became sobbing and Lizzie shivered a little.

"Are you cold?" Edwin asked

"Just a little" Lizzie answered as she shivered once more. "Okay a lot"

"Do you want my coat?" Edwin asked sincerely, looking at her eyes.

"It's ok, I don't want you to freeze, I'll just get my coat, it's in the car." Lizzie replied.

" Do you want me to come with you?" Edwin insistently asked. _Nice much? _Derek thought. He'd never seen Edwin be that nice to Lizzie, or anyone, really. But he could recognize that type of behavior, he tried hard but he couldn't figure it out..for now.

"Sure, if you want to" Lizzie responded a few seconds later. So they both headed to the minivan to get Lizzie's coat.

Leaving two very special people sitting beside each other on the bench outside the church.

"Hey" Derek said in a soft voice, still looking down at the floor. He knew Casey was sobbing and that she was embarrassed about it, so he tried not to look at her.

Casey responded with a sad sigh, and weakly asked "Do you have another tissue?"

"Oh yeah," he said as he reached into his pocket and grabbed another one. But instead of handing it to her, he slowly turned to look at her and began to dry her wet face.

"Thanks" she said trying to ignore the shiver she felt run down her spine.

"No problem….are you okay?" He asked, as he brushed some of the hair off her face.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine" she responded, slowly returning her gaze to the floor, trying hard not to cry in front of Derek again.

"You can cry, if you want" Derek awkwardly stated. Casey just looked at the floor more intently, not really believing what he'd just said.

"But you don't do crying" she said, slowly looking up at him.

"I can try…" He almost whispered, ashamed of his newfound niceness.

"……………."

"……………."

_Awkward silence…_they both thought.

Derek hated awkward silences/moments so to end it once and for all, he very slowly put an arm around her and again, awkwardly, pulled her closer.

"um, thanks.." she said and then took the liberty of resting her head on his shoulder as three more tears made their way down her face.

XXXXXXX

Back inside the church, George and Marti clapped really hard when Nora was done her rambling, trying to encourage more people to clap. But when sobs were the only thing heard they slowly stopped.

"That was great" George said, as Nora joined them in their seats once again.

"Thanks" Nora said softly, looking at the picture of her ex-husband placed in front of the coffin "I tried hard not to ramble"

"I'm sure you did" George said as he noticed for the first time that Casey, Lizzie, Edwin, and Derek were gone.

"Where are the kids?" George asked Marti, with a worried expression on his face.

"They ran away?" Marti guessed. George concluded that asking his youngest daughter was useless. So he nudged Nora on the shoulder.

"And the kids?" George asked

"Outside" Nora said, kind of annoyed

"Doing what?" George, clueless

"I don't know, Casey and Lizzie were crying" Nora responded her husband.

"_Oh_" George sadly said, looking at Marty to make sure she wasn't going to join them.

"Well we better get going if we don't want to be late" Nora said, getting up and grabbing Marti's hand.

"Where are we going?" George innocently asked.

Nora sighed dramatically, as she opened her mouth to speak.

"To my mom's house" Nora responded a bit angry.

"Oh" George said, confused expression still plastered on his face.

" Because, Dennis just died, and mom wants us to eat dinner together, _all _of us" Nora shot a glare at her husband, still not believing how clueless he can be sometimes.

"Right, right, of coarse. I'll go get the kids" He nervously responded, afraid of being yelled at by her wife in church.

XXXXXXX

The family walked to the minivan only to find Edwin, with Lizzie's head on his shoulder, asleep with Lizzie in his arms. They all shot each other looks of confusion as they got into the vehicle.

Casey and Derek sat on the back seat, and Nora on the driver's seat, waiting for Marti and George to get in.

"Daddy?" Marti tugged his father's shirt so he would look down at her.

"Yeah Marti?" George asked as he picked up his daughter and brought her close to him.

"I don't want you to die, ever" Marti said a couple of tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Marti, everything will be okay" George told his daughter as they both hugged outside the minivan.

Derek and Casey were watching them and Derek took Casey's hand when he noticed that Casey was beginning to cry again. And they held hands the whole way to their grandma's house.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It won't be long before I update, so bare with me!**


End file.
